1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors and, more specifically, to a clamp assembly for use in a compressed air system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid systems typically include one or more interconnected components that facilitate the transmission of a fluid, such as filters, regulators and lubricators, or the like. Clamp assemblies are well known in the art for connecting together these components within a particular system. One example of a fluid system is a compressed air system.
The clamp assembly generally includes two clamp members secured together using a fastening means. The assembly also includes a first port member and a second port member having a flange extending radially from a clamping end of the first port member or the second port member. In the past, the clamping flange had a non-symmetrical shape, such as rectangular, or did not extend all the way around the clamping end of the connecting port. While these clamp assemblies work under most circumstances, they can sometimes leak. Thus, there is a need in the art for a clamp assembly with improved alignment and improved force distribution across the clamping flange in order to provide a better seal within the fluid system.